Something New
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Natasha found herself ready to move on from the failed romance that had been her and Bruce. Pietro was easy and accessible; it didn't take long for her to become addicted. Pietro on the other hand, does everything fast; even fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I saw the avengers and of course fell in love with one Pietro Maximoff. So, I coming many stories and hits from my insane imagination. This one is Natasha x Pietro, from her part of view (for anyone who cares). Been awhile since I tried writing anything that was hot, so sorry if you think it sucks.**

 **This is going to have at least two more chapters to it, and I'm also playing with the ideas of a Pietro x OC. Cause that always goes so well for me. Leaving a review will make me smile, because it makes a girls day!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story itself.**

Natasha couldn't really remember why this started happening, but was never one to really question a good thing when it happen. In this case though, the good thing was one Pietro Maximoff. He was much too young for her yet at the same time seemed to calm that ache that Dr. Banner had left behind.

She and Bruce had never really been a thing, with only one chaste and dangers filled kiss between the two of them. Natasha had just wanted it to be, though she knew that while he enjoyed the flirting it had made him uncomfortable. She had been too young for him and now in turn Pietro was too young for her. The thing was that she never really cared about age, it had been better not to think about it when she was just 14 seducing 40 year old men with a fetish for short red heads that hadn't quite grown hair downstairs yet.

Pietro wasn't that young, he was nearly 21, though she had just had her 30th. That wasn't nearly as bad in others eyes. He was still too young for her, though he's been grown up for so long and matured that it didn't even matter in terms of them talking. Not that she talked a lot, but he sure liked to.

This thing between them had happened at one of Stark's parties last week, she had finally resolved to give up looking for the elusive Bruce Banner and do anything else. Like mix drinks for people at the bar, because she actually really liked doing that during parties. No one questioned you to dance or for a feel up if you kept your hands busy and best of all no one would tell her long supposedly action filled stories and expect her to laugh and hang on to them like she thought that they were some great hero.

The Maximoff twins weren't quite old enough to drink legally in America and there was a fair amount of reporters there, so that meant no alcohol for them. Normally no one on the team would have cared but even Tony agreed that underage drinking was not what the world needed to be reading about the next day. (Instead the headlines read Americas newest role models, but they would not that until tomorrow morning when the news was printed.)

Tony had taken Wanda under his wing explaining everything to her; not drinking either. He'd been sober for the last few months and doing well with being so. She had overheard him saying Wanda reminded him of what Pepper was like as a young secretary. Pietro was just wondering about on his own, still not comfortable enough around Tony to stand within five feet of him.

It had taken about half the night for him to wonder over to where she set up shop in the corner of the bar. He asked for no drink, but sat in front of her and just watched her movement. Her old spy senses said danger and why wasn't she reacting to him, but the scary thought was she wouldn't be fast enough no matter what. Even his untrained reactions would still be faster than a bullet if he wanted it to. It was unsettling and distressingly nice all at once. Natasha heart pounded as she thought about the endless possibilities with interaction.

She had flirted with Bruce at this same bar just months before and he had been in just the seat over. It was time to move on though; he ran away and didn't want her contact. Which is why she had ended up leaning into Pietro as he chirped about this and that, excited like a little boy to tell about what Thor and Steve where getting up to this party. It hasn't escaped her attention Thor had successfully gotten Steve drunk enough to tell but his Peggy Carter. And punching Hitler in the face, which she was pretty sure he never actually did. The captain could tell some really great stories when he actually loosened up to do so. Still, tonight she wanted no war stories of battles that might or might not have actually happened. She wanted something more tonight.

Pietro's attention had ended up on her cleavage as she leaned into her elbows and she decides that the attention was kind of nice after her last failed attempt of a romance. Which is why she then ran a finger through the little facial hair he kept up so well. Pietro's eyes just about doubles in size when she did so and he even stopped speaking with a stutter of not English. It was kind of cute and she couldn't really help herself from give him a smile and a, "I'm ditching the party in thirty minutes if you want to do this make your way to my door way."

Pietro turned bright red and leaned away from her for a second, but nodded none the less. His eyes were on her body as she left, patting Clint on the shoulder on the way out. It was a thing that they had, I'm leaving so remember to watch your own back. Twenty minutes back to her room, five to wipe of the makeup because who liked waking up with makeup on the next day and she dropped her dress off before the knock on the door came.

He was young and apparently excited about this happening as he couldn't seem to even wait for the amount of time she had specified. Natasha put her game face on and answers the door completely naked like she just did so all the time. Pietro had that shocked look on his face and his eyes raced like he was sure where to settle them; the poor boy chose the ground behind her. She wondered if he had any experience with this at all or if she was not only robbing the cradle but a boy's innocence as well. 

"Are you coming in or are you going to just stand there?" He snapped into action at the words walking in and making sure the door was shut behind him, like the sweetheart he seemed to be. Nat found herself attacking at that moment, leap forward and kissing him hard. He was tall and thick with muscle for one so young and no doubt underfed. He let her lead the kiss though, and fumbled with his hands before settling one on her lower back and one to cup her face.

Not rough like she had expected and the kissing certainly wasn't overeager. It was sweet, romantic and passionate. It admirably made Natasha angry; she wanted the rough nature of having a one night stand and he wasn't giving that to her. So she bit his lip, licked at the blood when he whimpered and ripped his shirt straight off his body. Her nails raked against the skin of his chest and she felt satisfied to see those scraped red lines show up on his pale skin. Natasha grinned at that, yes this was more like what she wanted. Harsh marks and memories for tomorrow.

He got the message at that and the rest of his clothes were gone before she could reach for them, and then he picked her up like her weight was nothing and they were on the bed. Yet his caresses were soft and exploratory, he trailed kisses down her chest and just looked at her with a smiling face. A voice in her head said that maybe this wasn't the greatest idea, that he wasn't acting like her wanted this to be a one-time thing. He was hard though, Natasha could feel his thickness rubbing across her stomach as he moved.

He made a strangled sound when her hand shot out and grabbed him, giving a testing stroke with light and loose fingers. Natasha nipped at his jaw line, enjoying the sounds that Pietro was trying and failing to keep in. She was pleased to find that the shell of his ears was sensitive and grind her teeth across the skin. That was apparently what he took as an okay for everything that was happening, because he moved back when she let go and was face to her opening.

One slow and exploring finger had her wondering if he had even saw any naked woman before; wondering at what age had he been forced to drop school to feed the two of them. He had to know how this worked though, at least she hoped. Still, his careful movement put a fire in her belly and she squirmed for more. "What would you like, sweet?" Pietro's voice seemed to be just dripping with sex, accent twice as thick as normal and voice perhaps deeper as well. She would have whimpered if she was less proud of a woman, but instead she just growled.

Natasha was done with gentle, never had a gentle touch in her life so far and certainly didn't need one now. Fingers shot to his skull and drug him forward until he was mashed up against her, she needed this now and he'd be the one to give it to her. "You know what I want." His mouth was slow like his fingers, but at least they got to the point and found there mark. She wasn't the only one to be making small noises at the back of her throat.

It didn't take her that long to get all the way there once he got started, cheating and using his powers to move so fast it was like he was vibrating. By the time fingers joined his mouth Nat was writhing and making noises that she wasn't going to admit happened in the morning. He was a lot better at this then she thought he would be; and was apparently a very fast learner. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had felt this good; the last time that she had had an actual orgasm in bed with another person rather than having to fake it. Pietro made one last deep stroking motion with his tongue and she had to bow and arch while she cried out.

She came down from here her high to notice that Pietro was merely resting his face on her inner thigh. His face supported a goofy grin and his facial hair was soaked. She knew he was still hard, but was too annoyed of his puppy happiness to do anything about it. "Next time, move faster when I want you too and I'll relieve you as well." Her words were cruel but didn't really have an effect on him. Like the over eager he seemed to be when in close quarters with her; nothing seemed to bother him.

His grin remained as he crawled back up her and settled down beside her on the bed. Their sides were pressed up together and she could feel the no doubt painful hard on he was sporting. It didn't seem to bother Pietro though, as he just kissed her shoulder refusing to lose that grin of his and wrapped an arm around her. "Next time, my sweet."

She was only letting him sleep here because she felt bad that she didn't relax have the energy to get him off after her first orgasm in god knows how long. In the morning he could jerk off on her chest or something and they'd be even and never speak of this again.

Or that's what she thought would happen at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I was really happy with the last chapter and I am quite pleased with this one as well, so I hope you enjoy. Still has sexy times in it for a warning, if anyone really cares. I just saw the Avengers for a second time in theaters; just as good as I remembered. This is going to have one more chapter to it as kind of a bonus chapter, before it's over. Fear not though, I have also started writing a Pietro x OC story.**

Natasha had been surprised to say the least that she was alone when she had awoken, but it was for the best. She didn't need him sticking around like a puppy anyways. She felt sore and over all great this morning; so at least there was that. Like the long ache of wanting to have sex was finally over and expertly taken care of finally by someone over then herself. Now that it had been done, she would be good for awhile, ready to be the assassin and unmovable, unfavorable stone she was once more.

Foolishly tears came to her eyes as she thought about waking up alone again, like she had always. No one ever seemed to stay the night; but who would want to with a deadly and broken assassin? Not even an indestructible green man with anger problems. She shouldn't have thought about that, it only managed to make those few tears that had gathered fall. She felt angry and pitiful to be there in her room own naked, cold and slightly sore from her night of fun.

Then the door was opened and close with great speed and she was following her instincts to react fast enough. Rolling off the bed, she had a gun in just under three seconds, ready for anything to come at her. Naked with tear streaks down her cheeks; she would still murder anyone who dared intrude on her. This was her home, and her little sanctuary, no one would get her here with the 32 expertly placed weapons around.

Then she noticed Pietro standing there and he was half snickering at her and half trying to get his eyes away from their glued to her body state. He lost his good mood though when his eyes made it up to her face, in fact it made him noticeable upset. Like the puppy he was, he couldn't seem to stand when his master was upset.

Pietro set down the brown paper bag he had brought in with him and slowly made his way to her, being wary that she had yet to put down her own weapon. The gun shook in Natasha's hand, Pietro was doing the same thing he had done last night; be way more gentle then she could handle. This certainly was new and she didn't appreciate it; he was supposed to be gone, not in the room with her, not giving her that look of confusion and sorrow. He wasn't supposed to be sad just because she was sad, no one did that anymore.

He took the gun from her hand and pulled her body into his, hugging onto her tight and burying his face into her hair. "You are so cold my sweet, I'll warm you up." It was meant to be sweet, but something within her snapped. She pushed him away harshly, so that he fell onto the bed. He went willingly though, and could have stopped her if he had really wanted to. Pietro of course wouldn't want to fight her, that would probably be to cruel to him. It was cruel of him not to give her what she wanted.

Natasha took just a moment to wipe the streaks from her face before looking him in the eye and stating to him. "Then be a good boy and warm me up." He moved the instant she had wanted him to, licking at her like he had last night in such an hurry that it made her a bit dizzy. This time he was going to town just like she had wanted; his eyes staring straight into her as he was on her knees for her. That stare was intense and just turned her on more. He groaned when Nat pulled his hair and only moved with more urgency. Fuck, he was doing so much better then last night, giving her everything she wanted and more. His tongue was rough against her naked and practically dripping sex, though he did seem to mind her juices getting into his facial hair.

She was going to have to reward Pietro for being such a good boy after this. With some more practice he'd be really good at this; he would thank her for it one day when he'd found the one he wanted to please his girlfriend or perhaps even wife with everything he had. She jolted and her legs went weak, god was it ever hard to stay standing when the pleasure was as powerful as it was. Pietro reacted like he was ready for it though, bringing his strong hands up to hold her there for him. He supported her and pulled her farther onto his kneeling state. Like he couldn't get enough of her like this.

He stopped for but a moment to bite harshly at her inner thigh like she had his lip last night, before using his speed and strength to move the position. Her legs tucked around his head as he stood up and both of his hands were on her ass. Natasha hadn't even realized just how big his hands were until that moment. Her back hit the wall and a moan escaped her mouth that might have actually been closer to a scream. Pietro moaned as well, though it might have been because of the fact her hands were now just yanking on his hair. He seemed to like it though, and his white hair stuck out every which way do to her hands messing with it.

When she lost it, this time it was with his name on her lips. He was still fully clothed she took note when he placed her gentle on the bed as she just breathed harshly. Her skin tingled with pleasure in aftershocks, but she took in his appearance as well. He was out of breath and his scruff was just glistening with her juices. His pants looked uncomfortably tight and she decided that she really didn't like owing people. She had already decided before to reward him anyways. Which is what made her sit back up and gesture him forward towards her again.

Their lips met, and her taste was all over him; it was intoxicating. She pulled back after a moment to glance at him again and he wiggled impatiently. "Get naked if you want your reward." And so she had said it, so it was to be. He was naked and kissing her again as they were both on the bed; Natasha rolled them over so she could settle over him. Their chests pressed against one another and she took note of how warm a person he was.

Natasha wasted no time sliding down his body and taking his member into her mouth. It had been a while since she had done this, but realized that she was obviously doing pretty well as he reacted like he had been electrocuted; twitching and thrusting immediately. This was probably his first blow job, so Natasha made the quick decision of making it the best she possibly could for him. Her hands went to his hips; she wasn't strong enough to hold him down but he got the point and stilled his movement the best he could. It would at the very least last longer like this.

His voice echoed throughout the room and she felt herself getting hot again from just that; Natasha knew very well that control was something that got her hot and it seemed like Pietro didn't seem to mind. He tugged at her hair in what was probably an attempt to pull her off of him without hurting her; Natasha made a quick decision of taking that as a challenge and pushed herself only farther down. She swallowed when he hit the back of her throat and then hummed, as he lost it. His juice was thick and sticky, but swallowed down quickly as to not make a mess. He spat out a rush of language that even Natasha didn't understand and she gave him one last lick before pulling away and letting him rest with an arm throw over his eyes.

She stood up and got dressed after that, while he laid there on her bed and tried to recover what was left of his mind. She picked up the bag he had entered with and found fresh fruit and luke warm coffee. Natasha smiled at that; he had gotten them breakfast.

Pietro was already dressed as well and sitting up on the bed smiling at her when she looked back over. He looked so young with that cocky grin of his, but if Natasha was to admit the truth, she liked the happiness etched into his features. He talked almost the whole time when they shared the food and she merely nodded and patted him over the head a few times.

And so began their messed up relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Back gain with another lovely chapter and last time I said that this would be a bonus chapter for the end. Well, that was a lie as I have another few written. Perhaps I'm enjoying writing some smut a little bit too much. Trust me, it just gets juicer from here on, so I hope you like. Feel free to drop a review and a follow; I love the support that this site has for its writers. Also, I'm getting really excited and want to do something special for the next story I put up will be number 50! It's hard to believe that I've gotten here, but I'm super happy with myself none the less.**

It had gone on for weeks before Pietro had brought up the one thing that Natasha really didn't want hear; why do we do nothing that isn't sexual? She of course, knew the answer to that question immediately; acts of sex was easy and felt good as a distraction. Walking through the park together and having to be on high alert at every second so that she didn't get stabbed was not very good.

At least this one was easier to answer then the, why do you never come to my room? She knew that one would be soon to, but didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't want to have to sneak out. He would just say stay and then they would argue, because while she had yet to kick him out of her bed, it didn't mean she actually wanted to sleep with him. Harsh reality kid, but get used to it.

Yet when the date question came up she found herself looking him up and down before stating a simple, "haven't heard you inviting me anywhere." That was the easy fix and she knew it, because Pietro really hadn't asked her to do anything. She had just been dragging or instructing him into her bedroom and that was that.

Her heart beat an extra beat when Pietro grinned at her; he looked so good with that roguish smile of his. Others said his accent was sexy, but to her it sound familiar, almost like home. The Sokovian accent wasn't really that far off from the Russian one and she could just close her eyes when he spoke and image all the people she had left behind when she fled the country. She liked it and yet at the same time absolutely hated it.

Pietro decided it was appropriate to light up like the fucking sun when she had answered him; and she knew that at that moment he definitely thought they were in a relationship. Natasha though, agreed with her thoughts of it was easier if he did and she could still have that sex she seemed to want all the time now. Sex with him. 

It wasn't like she had been having sex with anyone else besides Pietro anyway. There hasn't been a point; Pietro had been more than happy to deliver every time she asked of him. What's more is that he didn't even seem to care if he got off either, like a puppy, he was always seeming to be happy to be there. Like he treated being intimate with her a privilege; that made her feel kind of nice about the whole situation of course. Maybe that was why she was okay with going out with him, he'd treat her well.

"Tonight then. I have found tiny pizza place, nice people there and only two tables. We could jog there and walk back." Pietro looked so damn hopeful, like she would still shot him down after she had pretty much confirmed that she was waiting on him to make a move for a date. Then again, Natasha could feel that automatic no on her tongue; but she had to admit that his date sounded kind of nice. Exercise was always something she was for and going to a tiny restaurant meant not too many people that she had to keep track of.

Nothing fancy, she could stayed armed and let's be honest Pietro was another avenger; she could trust him to watch her back. That was part of being on a team anyway, training and letting down guards around each other. It would be easier to shut him out, say not tonight then deal with it another time. The problem though, was as young as Pietro was and puppy like he was, plus the seemingly loving part when she want things rough; Natasha still kind of liked him. "What, not ready right now?"

Sometimes she just liked to watch his reaction to things; the way he panicked when she surprised him. Pietro nodded frantically like she had provided him with a single chance and if he didn't take it this was going to be it. Natasha could not even be sure be sure if that was actually what she had done. Pietro to a quick look down at what he was wear with a bit of a frown, and coughed shyly, holding a hand out for her to take. "I'm ready if you are, my sweet."

She was wearing a sun dress to combat the hot weather they were having, but was always armed and ready for any type of attacker that might come at her. It was still nice of to ask though. "I wouldn't have said, if I wasn't." She took his hand and realized that she hadn't held anyone's hand since she was  
a little girl. Did people even still do that, or was this a puppy Pietro thing? She would indulge him this one time either way, this day would be for him.

The date went well, and Natasha found that throughout the few hours she had spent with him, she actually enjoyed herself. Not going as far as to laugh at Pietro's horrible jokes, but the whole affair was quite nice. Right down to when Pietro gave her a soft kiss to the lips right in the elevator on the way back up to her room. Anyone could just walk into the elevator, it was about the most public thing in the building. That was probably what made it so exciting.

Which is why she drug him towards her, when he tried to back away and grin at her. His hands went around her body and blocked her in against the wall, his body was so much bigger then hers with the enhanced bulky frame he had. He was wearing the track gear that he always seemed to and now she wished she had let him switch into some kind of button up for their date because she wanted to be able to rip to off him.

Next time; it'll be her reward for letting him take her on a date. The elevator dinged and it was only because they had reached their floor. No one was waiting to get on, but she wasn't quite ready to leave yet as he tried to back them up; probably to retreat to her bed. He looked confused at her refusal to move, but she just kissed him again to get that look off his face. "Here, Pietro."

That might have encouraged him as well, because his hand short down under the skirt of her dress and rubbed its way across her panty covered entrance. Her breath hitched and it was her turn to grin at him. She wondered if he noticed that the elevator was moving again, because he didn't really seem like the multitask kind of guy. She pushed him away from her and he went a few steps willingly, but then stopped.

She grinned with her best naughty grin in reached down to rid herself of her underwear. She threw them at Pietro and watched the confused look appear on his face as the elevator dinged open. He used his super speed in a panicked motion to stuff them into his pockets and Natasha left as soon as the door opened. Swinging past an unaware Steve, greeting him with a smirk as she went. Pietro didn't follow her, but she didn't really think he would. For as fast as he was, he thoughts seem to jumble when panicked.

It was just as well though, because Pietro had had his date and Natasha had had some fun in the end. She went to find Clint in the gym; they had been going to practise throw knives and she was a little bit late after the spontaneous outing. Who needed underwear anyways? She could have laughed out loud about that one; this dating thing seemed to be fun.

She could get used to it; _maybe_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This story is going great so far and I'm really happy to see people reading this far. You all make me so damn happy to write and in my busy life it's nice to have a hobby where I can just sit down once every few days and right things that I've either been obsessing with or thinking about. Feel free to leave a review if you have the time, I love to read them.**

 **All right, with this chapter we get awkward because I can't not go there. I won't apologize.**

Oral sex was something that happened with the two of them a lot. Maybe because it wasn't quite as intimate as penetration, or maybe because Natasha didn't want to take that last big step for Pietro. It's not like he minded or anything, he never complained about anything they did in bed; not even yesterday when she tied him down and spanked him for not being able to stop moving as she sucked him off.

That had been on the cruel side, but he had made her gag once and Natasha had just saw red. She had taken great pleasure in smacking him red and then sitting on his face. Seeing how he liked having his oxygen cut off for short periods of time, and had raked her nails down his chest to get him to use his tongue. Which, she was going to have to admit he now used almost expertly, able to give her exactly what she wanted after they had gotten used to each other's bodies. Pietro lapped at her with enthusiasm, and simply only enjoyed her torments. Natasha had swatted his ass another few times hard enough that the sound echoed through the room.

He had enjoyed all of that, even that fact that his ass burned for over an hour afterwards. Natasha could take a guess it was because he enjoyed the lasting burn that he just didn't get anymore, after becoming enhanced. Of course, Pietro was so puppy like and happy to be there that she doubted he'd say if he wanted to try anything. Kind of like the way she had left him high and so not dry after their first date.

He had moped about the next day, but she hadn't gotten those panties back yet; so she figured it had been an even trade off. That had only been a week ago of course, but there had been a mission in between that took her away for four days and the date felt like yesterday because of it. So maybe she shouldn't have started a conversation about her thoughts with him in the middle of the hallway, but in the entire time they had been together, Natasha had not realized that Pietro was shy? He certainly never acted like he was; but he didn't react well to being surprised and perhaps that played its part. 

"Would you like to try penetration next?" She had gotten the sentence out of her mouth and he had turned bright red (doing a fine impression of a cooked lobster), before taking one visible step back and racing away in a blur of blue. It was kind of weird, for he had never been bashful before. All she had wanted was a serious conversation, not for them to strip off their clothes in the middle of the hall way and fuck while people walked by. Or perhaps he was a bit afraid of that part and was enjoying that they hadn't done it truly yet?

She found him in her room, just as she had bought he would be. Not running away from what she had said, just bringing it somewhere more private. He still looked nervous and she almost missed his puppy like smile. He smoothed his clothes and ran his hand through his hair all in the same moment and only succeeded in messing them both up. Natasha almost felt bad for bringing this up to him; but they were in a relationship after all. If you could call it that with the little to no communication between the two of them.

"I won't be mad if you don't want too." She found herself saying; she needed him to have a way out. Going all in never worked, she had done nothing but push Bruce and at the end he ran away. No communication, just him escaping her without a single word. Now she didn't even know if the man was safe or not. This, whatever this could be called between her and Pietro, would not have that kind of end. 

They would end friends with a future together. He would take a wife that would become friend with her as well; maybe they would name a baby girl after her. Let her baby sit because Pietro would already be aware that she couldn't have them for herself. That would be a good life to look forward to when he was done with her, but for now she could still enjoy him. "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up, I've upset you." She played the coy and confused little girl that she had thousands of times before.

It didn't work as well as she wished it would, but still got him talking. "No, this is good. Everything is good, just surprised. I was just surprised. How does that even work?" His accent was thick and in his nervousness, his English was slightly broken. Like he was having trouble finding the words to give to her. And she wasn't even sure if he had found them correctly, because it seemed like he just asked her how sex would work.

After everything they had been doing, if he hadn't before he should have absolutely knew how it would work now. Maybe this was a not understanding English thing? As a little girl in Russia that had happened quite a few times to her in the red room, getting her into great trouble or bad situations. She should give him the benefit of the doubt though and clarify what he meant; that way he'll be able to explain his mistake before she said something that embarrassed him.

"What is it you do not understand?" The questions didn't quite come out as soft as she was hoping it would be, but it would still do the trick. His face turned red again, and he stuttered lightly in his first language. It was cute, except for the fact that she was actually trying to get him to talk to her. Usually Pietro wouldn't shut up and when she wanted him to talk it was like it pained him to do so. Not like this was an easy conversation for her to have either though, she had just wanted to get it over with.

"I have never tried to, take, anything." Pietro was still a lovely red colour, as if trying to match her hair. He cleared his throat after talking, almost as if the tension in the room was catching in his throat. It was slightly distracting, just like the way he was fidgeting and biting his lip. There would be no way for her to ever have missed those words coming out of his mouth though. This beautiful lips pf his practically trembling to get his words out, like he was panicking about what to say.

"Oh." Natasha said out of surprise, and really that's all that went through her mind for a few moments. They stood in silence for a while, Natasha debating with herself and Pietro nearly fidgeting like an over active puppy. So, in the end it had ended up being an English thing. She just really hadn't expected it to be that sort of English thing. She had meant that he should try put his dick inside her, and he thought of her putting something inside him.

Actually, Natasha could practically picture it now and it painted a nice view for her. She could run with  
this indeed. She would have to go shopping and get the proper equipment; lube and a small vibrator, along with a strap-on to end with. After all, he'd been really embarrassed to know that he misunderstood her, and she was against that at the moment. Besides, this was practically him giving her permission. "We aren't going to do it today, I just wanted to ask if it was okay." The words just kept coming out of Natasha mouth like she wasn't shocked this was how it turned out. She was playing it cool, yet her heart was trying to explode out of her chest. Would Pietro really do this for her? And then he nodded frantically and smiled at her.

"I trust you, sweet." Not a smirk, but an actual smile. He was happy that their relationship was moving forward in this way, happy that she had brought something to the table that she wanted. Well, Natasha hadn't exactly known she had wanted it until he had said it, but that probably still counted.

Probably.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have actually finished writing this story now! The next chapter will be the last chapter so I hope you've enjoyed it greatly all the way through. I have also moved on to a new project from a bit of an old fandom. Any one like The Almighty Johnson's and Being Human UK? If you do, I'm telling you a coming soon story that across over between the two shows. I don't write many cross overs so I'm pretty excited about it! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if you have the time.**

Some days passed by much slower than others, like the ones where Pietro was away for a mission and Natasha was not. It was frustrating, and this was only the third mission he had ever been on. A worried feeling had started when he had left without a word, (she never said anything to him when she left so that might have been his payback,) and she had remained that way for the four days he had been gone.

It wasn't like she was thinking he would be hurt or anything, but that fact remained that his first time teaming up with the Avengers he had ended up looking like Swiss cheese. Not a great track record. That could be why when the jet landed with Pietro, Steve and Sam on it, she was right there waiting for them. She had never been the most motherly or caring person in the world, but the thought of her man being injured was a hard one to swallow.

He was hers, and even he did not have permission to damage the goods. Though, when he saw her standing there he used his speed to make his way over to her and kissed her in front of their other team members; she was still a little bit angry at him. That was a thing for private, not for a show. So she bit his lip like she hadn't since the first time they had slept together. Harsh and unexpected, she could feel that he absolutely loved it.

And she loved when his strong arms came up to wrap around her, hands gripping her ass to raise her up to be perched around his waist. The way his eyes opened when she tugged on his hair, and then the way he ran as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. That was more of the Pietro she was used to, public displays were a no, and everything was easier and better to do in the bedroom.

She was on her bed before she could blink again, though never one to be out done and especially not when she had a goal in mind; she stood up and pushed Pietro back harshly onto the bed. The words I missed you came to her mind, but she waved them away with ease, he would get to big a head if she said something like that to him. Still, as she ripped the rest of his shirt off and scratch her nails on his hardened stomach, watching as he arched into her; maybe he deserved a little bit of praise.

His mission had been a success and Pietro had come back without a scratch as well; a good puppy coming back to his master after a long day. Natasha scratched as his stomach until it was slightly red in most places, pinched his nipples till they stood pebbles. He was completely compliant underneath her; Natasha licked his cheek just to see if he would do anything about it. She was pleased when he didn't, and set to unbuttoning his pants.

She wasn't going to get naked this time, and he looked exhausted laying there on her pillowed bed. That didn't mean that he was going to get off easy though, but he did deserve a reward. All the times he had gotten her off without payback would have a chance to receive recognition now. His cock was rock hard, as it always seemed to be when she wanted it to, but he wasn't squirming and begging like he usually did. He was merely a puddle around her hands, barely moving. This was nice to, though she had never had this happen in the time they had been together. He had always had so much energy, but Pietro probably hadn't slept in days and was more than likely just plain tired.

She rubbed at him when his pants were off, folded and set to the side. He was completely naked and she was completely clothed. Maybe this was another one of those weird power things that she was liking more and more these day, or maybe it was the tired, fond and happy expression Pietro was sporting.

This was a great moment though. "You are being so good for me Pietro, not moving at all today. Stay still and you'll get a good reward, darling." Pet names really weren't her thing, but sometimes in these situations they just slipped out. Pietro didn't complain though, only tossed his head to the side and gasped when she licked a stripe up his cock. Pietro only seemed to glow under the praise, and Natasha had to briefly think about just how well they fit together. She busied her mouth on his cock, and her hand wandered, scratching and rubbing at his muscles legs. He would do anything she wanted because she was the one in power here, and that buzzed happily through her mind.

Supplies were in the nightstand, was what her mind instructed after that; and her body followed the thought. Leaving Pietro for only seconds to pull out a small bottle of lube. Not much, but she hadn't exactly been shopping since their conversation and this would do for what she wanted now. It was the burning kind that she had used because she liked the painful sparking sensations; and now Pietro would get to experience that as well.

Her mouth returned to its previous task and sucked hard enough that Pietro cried out her name in shock. A signed finger got cover in the lube and trailed its way down past his balls, leaving a small line of the substance behind on them, just so he knew what he was getting into. Pietro's eyes were wide open and his mouth merely had drool coming out of it; he was a mess at the moment and she absolutely loved it. Natasha scraped her teeth feathery across his sensitive head and enjoyed the way he screamed as he came.

She wasn't mad at the lack of words beforehand, as that would always get him to come. His breath was harsh, and she didn't give him any breaks; continuing to suck her way across him. He was twitching and no doubt over sensitive, but that one had been for him and this one would be purely for her. Natasha briefly pulled off so she could look at his face when she pressed that first fingertip in. He arched, and his face was dark red, no energy and now trying not to squirm. He was in any and every sense of the word, completely beautiful.

It wasn't long before just the tip became the whole finger, which twisted and scratched his insides, he grunted and squirmed at nearly every movement and his cock was nearly purple. Like it was trying to release again, but wasn't quite able to yet. Natasha had no problem keeping this up until he was ready to either.

His insides were hot, and his walls were tight around her finger. He had never done this to himself and never had another to do this to him; she felt powerful. Ten minutes past with only soft movements of her finger and kisses placed on the head of his purpled cock. Pietro was sweating hard and tears escaped from his eyes once ever few moments. This had to be torture for him, the over sensitive, the added burn and the no friction to his dick on top of everything else.

When he finally came the second time, it was with a relieved sob, and she let the torture be over. Wiping up the mess with her own shirt before tossing it to the side, settling on the bed with Pietro. She curled around him and kissed at his tear stained cheeks.

He was such a good boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Final chapter! I'm always proud when I finish up a story, because I've never been the greatest at righting ends. Though for one like this one, when I wrote the first chapter I thought it was going to be a one shot and it developed into something so much more. I hope you enjoyed and that you'll check out some of my other works as well. Thanks for your support and see you all again very soon.**

It was a quite morning when Natasha finally woke up, and Pietro was curled around her in a way that suggested he thought she might disappear if he let her go for a moment. It was nice, even if it was a tad bit restricting. He was naked and she was clothed, just missing a shirt exactly like they had been last night.

Last night certainly had been an adventure and she had enjoyed pretty much every moment of it. It was nice that Pietro seemed to be the most excepting person in the world and ready for anything she could possibly through at him. He had gotten off twice last night and that seemed to be a lot for him in the not long period of time they had been at it. Still, she didn't think that would affect him being able to get him off in the morning. Besides, the sun was nearly up and it was time for Pietro to be as well. That was how it worked, as long as she was already awake and ready for the day.

Thoughts of going on a morning jog after crossed her mind, then maybe a hot and steamy shower. First thing was first though; Natasha traced kisses down his muscled and yet still so lean body, enjoying the way he twitched in his sleep when she touched certain places. His eyes didn't open until she stroked his soft cock a few times, making it swell up drastically in her hand. She loved being able to get this reaction from him, every single time.

He groaned almost pained, and opened those gorgeous eyes of his to meet hers. She smiled at him sweetly and gave him another pump, enjoy his sudden realization of the situation. He squirmed a fair bit, but it didn't bother her, he was always moving. She briefly wondered if he was somehow still sore for last night, but then he arched into her hand and his gasp made her worries fly out the window.

It was nice just like this, the two of them in her bed, Pietro naked below her. She wouldn't give these days for much in the world. It was pretty easy for Natasha to be able to admit to herself that this was the happiest she had ever been in life. This was the greatest experiences and hopefulness she had ever had. "You make me so happy, Pietro." He went completely still at her words and just stared at her. No longer even caring that her hand still played with his dick, just focusing on her face like she hadn't even believed possible for him.

His hand came up to touch her face and Pietro smiled at her with all the love and affection she had never witnessed before. He gently tugged her hand away from him and she went without resistance. Moving carefully for every second of the way, he turned them around so she was laying on the bed and he was the one hovering over her. That's when they kissed; and kissed, and kissed. Not sexual or rushed; but slow and loving and with Pietro in complete control.

He leaned into her and she could feel him still hard against her thigh, but he didn't even seem to care at the moment. Perhaps this has transformed into something greater than just a morning wakeup call; becoming a kind of wakeup call for the two of them in life. Natasha would never be happier then she was in all the moments she was spending with Pietro. Their lips parted from one another after almost an eternity and he was still smiling at her, but Nat knew she was grinning right back at him.

"I love you to, sweet." Pietro had his accent thick with emotion, but she never had trouble understanding him. That was perhaps the first time that the love word had ever been said to her in a real sense. Besides her and Clint joking around, Clint was married but when he and his wife had met, he had introduced Natasha as his sister. That had only been a few months after he rescued her and brought her into Shield.

Now, it had really only been a few months since the Maximoff Twins had come in from the Hydra facility they gained their powers in. It was time to grow the torch anyway; she happily kissed Pietro again. This was no longer something new, but had grown into a new thing entirely. Something that just today looked a lot like love.

Her hand went back down to Pietro's not quite forgotten erection and she pumped again, enjoying his head dropping down to rest on her shoulder and the way his hands managed to come up and unhook her bra that Natasha had ended up sleeping in. While she rubbed at him, he in return rubbed at her, massaging the skin that had had pressure on it all night. It was this kind of thing that made Natasha wonder what went on in his head, what made his thoughts tick into such a caring motion.

His hips came up to meet her hand more and more frequently every stroke she chose to do. His gentle hands though, never seemed to waver. She kissed him as he lost it, swallowing the cries and her own name on his lips. This was absolutely perfect and she wanted this every day for the rest of her life. This was her future and she easily knew that now.

 _She never even saw it coming.  
_


End file.
